A Different World
by Doomspell
Summary: A 'Sirius Takes Harry before Hagrid "That Night"' fic. No Spoilers for OOTP as of yet! DEAD FIC- see authors note at the end of Chapter Three.
1. That Halloween

A Different World.  
Chapter One  
  
_I absolutely adore A/U stories, so I decided to write my own. I don't know what you will think, as I have never attempted anything like this before. I just hope it will work._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Scene One88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Godric's Hollow was in flames. The whole of the small Yorkshire village was shrouded in smoke, and the sound of crying rent the air. A large house was in ruins on the far side of the village, and a small baby boy was crying, half-hidden by the wreckage. A peculiar lightning bolt shaped cut was etched across the small child's head, and his luminous green eyes were wide with fright and pain.  
  
Then a new sound filled the air. A low rumbling, growing louder and louder, until a huge motorbike fell from the sky and landed next to the wreckage. A tall, handsome man jumped down, and tore over to the ruined house. "JAMES. LILY. HARRY_. Where are you_?" He noticed a hand poking up through the rubble.  
  
"_No_." he muttered, and dug feverishly through the charred timber. The cold, empty face of his best friend poked up through the mess. His deep brown eyes were wide and staring, and his mouth was half open, a curse on the edge of his lips. His messy black hair looked almost gray with dust, and his glasses were snapped, digging and cutting into his nose.  
  
He nearly broke down right there, but then he heard the wailing, and leapt through the mess. A woman was half visible, her beautiful green eyes open, and a terrified expression etched over her face. Her long red hair swirled around her, and she too was half covered in dust.  
  
Then he saw the tiny shape. A small bundle of blankets was shifting, as their occupant cried out his misery to the night. And Sirius Black rushed over and picked up the baby, and comforted him as best he could. His own body was wracked with sobs for his best friends, and he cuddled the child close to him as the muggles swarmed round the house. Harry Potter stopped crying at last, and drifted off to sleep in Sirius' arms.  
  
Then, quite suddenly. Sirius stood up. He realized perfectly well that he would be blamed for this whole fiasco, and he knew that he had to get as far away as possible as quickly as he could, or it would be more than likely that Harry would be taken away from him. He left his bicycle and apparated away with the bundle in his arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Character Change888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed. He was devastated and shocked at the same time. Not only were two good friends dead, a man that he would never of dreamt of suspecting was a traitor. He sighed again. Oh Well. At least Hagrid was bringing Harry. He apparated to Privet Drive, and stopped in his tracks. Hagrid was there and he was distraught.  
  
"Professor. Harry was gone!" It was all to much, and Albus kicked the wall of number two in complete frustration.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Meanwhile…8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Sirius had gone to his home, gathered together all his valuables and set of for the nearest airport, carrying a sleeping Harry in his arms. He bought the ticket to the first plane out of there, and was soon on his way to Sydney, Australia.  
After a turbulent flight, in which Harry had awoken several times, and whimpered loudly, Sirius and Harry stepped out into the hot airport, and began their lives as muggles.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888The End8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Hope you liked this chapter. I liked writing it. Please review!_


	2. Settling Down

Chapter Two.  
Settling Down.  
  
Sirius let out a low moan. He was horribly jet lagged, and Harry was crying, the cut on his forehead obviously stinging. People from other rooms in the small B&B kept stamping into the room, complaining that they could not get to sleep, and that it was three in the morning.  
  
The last man had actually been quite violent, and thrown his silk slippers at Sirius before storming out. Sirius bathed Harry's forehead, and hopelessly started to rock him. To his surprise, it actually worked, and Harry nodded off. Sirius sighed with relief, settled down and sank into oblivion.  
  
Mrs. Frisbee, the squat muggle owner of the B&B bid them good day and sent them off, after taking a large amount of money from Sirius. Harry, still exhausted and asleep from the previous night, was cradled in Sirius' arms as he made his way to the nearest housing estate.  
  
He looked over all the houses, paid for a large seaside estate with his Gringotts credit card- the one that could change wizard money into muggle- and bought a large ford escort from the nearby car shop. He looked at the town clock and saw with some surprise that it was nearly mid-day. Harry was beginning to stir, so he went to a nearby fast food shop and bought a soggy burger and some fries for Harry.  
  
As Harry munched and Sirius picked at the beef burger, he started to brood over what had happened the past few days. No doubt the little traitor Pettigrew was making up some story and framing him as he spoke. He would not be surprised if he had already "sold Lily and James, tried to kill Pettigrew and dropped Harry in the Mediterranean Sea." Oh Well. If there was one thing that Sirius was determined about, it was that Peter would get his comeuppance in the end.  
  
He drove to the small seaside town and found his new house. He was very surprised that he had got the house so quickly, but he had told the shopkeeper that he was in a hurry, and he had looked rather shifty anyway.  
  
He had to make up a new name for him and Harry. He had never told anyone, but he had always wanted the name Zach, so he would use that name. Zach Perry and his god son William Peterson. He would tell Harry of his parents and of the magical world on his eighth birthday. Any earlier than that and it would be way too soon.  
  
He would have to get a job, and he had an idea of which he wanted. In Auror training, he was told that his licence would also double up as an automatic license and recommendation for the Police force, and this was the obvious choice of job for him.  
  
He went to see the local Super Intendant, leaving Harry at the local Day Care, and had a job by the end of the day. Most of the people there at the station were very nice, and welcomed him, though Sirius could tell that they were surprised that he got in with no tests or training. Nevertheless, Zach Perry left the station later that day with a slightly lighter heart, and as Harry welcomed "PaFoo" with delight, Sirius thought that just maybe, things could work out. He decided that it was time to write to Remus. He picked up his ballpoint pen that he had bought earlier, sighed and began to write.  
  
_Dear Remus,  
I know that you must think me an absolute rat right now, but think, please. Do you really think that I would betray my best friends like that? The real rat-Peter- is probably spreading all sorts of lies about me right now, but I beg that you finish this letter and consider it before you actually listen to any of them. Me and Peter switched places at the last minute. He was the secret keeper-a decoy. While I was hunted down for the information, Peter would lay low and keep Lily and James safe. Unluckily, Peter was a spy for the dark lord, and sold away Lily James and Harry. Think of our animagus forms. They are supposed to show our true personality. Now think: who turns into a loyal dog, and who transforms into a rat? Please believe me; I would have died before betraying Lily and James. Harry is safe with me, and is enjoying himself (I hope!) When Harry turns eight, I will tell him everything, and I will bring him back to Hogwarts when he is eleven. Your ever faithful friend, PADFOOT.  
  
p.s. PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!  
_  
Sirius read through it. It seemed good enough. He tapped it with his wand and muttered _transportus moony's lair_. He then climbed into bed and slept.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888The End888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N  
  
Wow, another chapter done! I hope it was all right! Thanks to:  
  
Ragemoon. Thanks, I try my best! blushes!  
  
Ami Black. I know, I do as well. Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Birthday

**_O.K., before you say anything, I know that I haven't updated for absolutely ages, and I have no excuse! It was just me being lazy this time! I finally got a review from one of my best friends- who I didn't know even read fanfiction- and she gave me the boost I needed. So thank you very much- you know exactly who you are! Now on with the story. (At last!)  
  
_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Dumbledore888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus Dumbledore was usually the most patient man in the world, but sometimes just nothing goes right. He had lost five good friends in the space of two days. Lily and James Potter had been murdered in cold blood, and the house was in ruins. The house that had been standing for a thousand years. Peter Pettigrew had also vanished. Probably to grieve in peace.  
  
Sirius Black, the infamous prankster had been found to be the traitor in the Order. He had disappeared without a trace, and Albus was very sorry in ever trusting the bastard. Just showed that he was too trusting. And as for Harry. Well Albus had always felt a special bond with the small child.  
  
As soon as he had met him, that first time, back in August, he had known there was something special about Harry Potter. He was born to immensely powerful parents, but there was something more than that. A sense of trust surrounded Harry, as if he could be relied on in the most difficult of situations. you felt as if you could trust him above anyone else, and he would trust you back. Loosing Harry had been the hardest thing of all.  
  
Dumbledore would never have believed anyone could even try to kill him, but that was without Tom Riddle. Without Tom Riddle. Foreign words but true. Without Riddle they were, but with Black and Lupin out there, were they really safe? Albus sighed, and buried his face in his beard. Sometimes just nothing goes right.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Moony8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_.and I will bring him back to Hogwarts when he is eleven. Your ever faithful friend, PADFOOT. p.s. PLEASE BELIEVE ME._  
  
He didn't know what to think. Everything was so sudden, it was swimming around in his already throbbing head.  
  
He had always been surprised that Peter turned into a rat when he transformed, as the animagus spell reflected one's true personality, but then again, Sirius turned into a grim. No the greatest of omens. It could be seen as a cute cuddly dog, but then Peter could be a cute pet rat. Aaargh, this was frustrating!  
  
He had always been better friends with Sirius, and could never see him as a traitor. And Peter had been acting very oddly. Come to think of it, Remus had not actually had a proper conversation with Pettigrew since he found out that Lily and James were targets. And Peter never was a very good liar. Honestly, when asked if he was eating gum in class, he said no with his mouth so full it started to spill out. Heh Heh, he got detention for that! Says his arm is still aching from all that cleaning! Pringle was beside himself!  
  
No, Sirius wasn't the traitor. though I will have such a hard time proving it. If he had only left Harry. If only he said where he was! He'll have warded himself against tracking spells, I bet. The best I can do is wait until Harry comes to Hogwarts, though I don't know how that will work either. Maybe I could be the Defense teacher then. One of the only things I'm good at. Typical. Defending against myself. God, I hope you know what you are doing Sirius.  
  
Sirius woke up, and groaned. He was sooo not a morning person. He had a massive bed head, and he badly needed to shave. To top it off, Harry was wailing loudly in the next room. After staring around at the new room uncomprehendingly, he realized where he was and groaned yet again.  
  
After seeing to Harry, he dropped onto the couch, and screwed his face up. Lily and James were dead, Remus probably didn't believe him and it was only 8:30 am. This was a lethal combination of events.  
  
At least it was Saturday. A ray of hope in a very long tunnel. That and Harry. Or I suppose he has to be called William now. Damn this is going to be hard. Oh well, I suppose things can only get better. But will they?  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888Time Change!88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Harry, wake up, it's supposed to be you that wakes me up, not the other way round, you dozy kid. C'mon, it's your birthday!" Harry groaned.  
  
"Can't I be eight another time? Perhaps when I'm awake? It's a Sunday! Weekend equals lie-in. _Pleease_?" Splash! " I guess not."  
  
Harry got up and stretched, glaring at his godfather. Sirius was standing to one side of his bed, with a grin and a bucket. "I am going to get you back for that, when I'm not wet and sleeping. Thanks for the lovely birthday present. Speaking of which..?"  
  
"In the lounge. Get dressed and come downstairs."  
  
With a half-hearted scowl at Sirius, Harry pulled on a t-shirt, sweater and jeans. He then attempted to brush his hair, and then jumped down the stairs. He bounded into the living room and grinned at Sirius. It was impossible to stay mad at him.  
  
After unwrapping a new Hi-fi for his bedroom, and some new clothes, books and videos, Harry sat down to a scrumptious meal of bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms, fried bread, tomatoes and baked beans. After this, Sirius turned to him, looking serious (snigger!)  
  
"Harry, it's time to let you know why we have to call you William in public. Well, it started with your father."  
  
(A/N. I am not going to do the whole story. If you don't already know then you shouldn't be reading fanfiction.)  
  
"So, I stopped the most evil man in the world, but you were framed and we moved here?" Harry was amazed. He had found it weird, having two names, but he had lived with it. Now he finds out that he is the most famous person in the wizarding world! Well, he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts! Just then the doorbell rang, and his best friend Georgina came in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888The End88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_A/N I have decided to stop this story. If anyone wants to carry it on, then that's fine, but I have just had enough of it. I never remember to do any more to it, and there isn't much point in it anymore. Sorry to everyone who liked it!_**

****

**_Cheers, and many apologies._**


End file.
